Sakura Petals
by oshiruko
Summary: "Shin-chan, kenapa kau tak suka bunga sakura?" / drabble / warn : typo(s), maybe ooc, sho-ai? ...gaje? / RnR?


Pada suatu siang di musim semi, dua orang pemuda pulang bersama. Mereka pulang dengan gerobak melalui gerbang utama sekolah mereka yang dipenuhi oleh sakura bermekaran. Yang satu berperawakan besar dan berambut hijau, duduk di belakang—sebut saja Si Penumpang, dan yang satunya lagi tampak seperti pemuda pada umumnya, mengayuh pedal—Si Sopir.

"Jangan lewat sini, nodayo." ujar Si Penumpang. Si Sopir berhenti sejenak, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Si Penumpang memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak suka bunga sakura. Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu?"

"Humm…" Si Sopir bersandar pada stang sepeda, "Jadi kau ingin kita memutar melalui bukit, begitu? Baiklah, untuk _Ace-sama_, tak apa! Dengan syarat ciuman darimu ketika kita sampai—"

Si Penumpang memukul Si Sopir menggunakan _lucky item_-nya hari itu.

* * *

Angin sejuk musim semi menyapa, gemerisik dedaunan mengisi keheningan. Dua pemuda itu berada dalam kecanggungan.

"Hei Shin-_chan_, benarkah kau takkan mengambil jurusan kedokteran di universitas T? Padahal nilai akademikmu cukup memadai untuk mengambil beasiswa loh, aku sampai iri." Si Sopir mencoba memecah keheningan, namun gagal. Menggunakan _hawk eye_-nya, Si Sopir menangkap wajah Si Penumpang yang melamun.

Dihentikannya gerobak, Si Sopir menghadap Si Penumpang. Si Penumpang kesal, "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Si Sopir melempar balik pertanyaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Dan percakapan pun selesai. Hening kembali menghampiri. Oh, seharusnya Si Sopir ingat akan sifat dingin Si Penumpang, mana mungkin akan menjawab.

Si Sopir berbalik, siap untuk mengayuh kembali pedalnya, namun tak segera dikayuh. Ia tetap dalam posisi siap dalam beberapa saat, mengerang sebal, kemudian melipat tangannya di stang dan memendam wajahnya. "Shin-_chan _belakangan ini tampak murung, membosankan. Padahal kalau tersenyum Shin-_chan_ ganteng, loh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau Shin-_chan_ ada masalah, bisa cerita ke aku." tawar Si Sopir. Namun tawarannya tak berbuah manis, justru berujung dengan kemarahan Si Penumpang. Dibantingnya _lucky item_-nya, dan bergegas turun dari gerobak. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

Dan ditinggalkannya Si Sopir beserta gerobak mereka – ralat, kini menjadi gerobak hanya milik Si Sopir.

* * *

Si Penumpang – bukan, mantan penumpang, atau kita sebut saja Shintarou – sendiri berjalan dalam heningnya lereng bukit. Dihiraukannya _lucky item_ yang ia banting tadi, _masa bodoh dengan lucky item, toh hidupku ke depan takkan pernah beruntung_. Dipercepat langkahnya untuk mengantisipasi tiap bulir air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja jika ia lambatkan ritme berjalannya. Sesak dadanya, mengingat perpisahannya dengan Si Sopir – Kazunari – amat buruk, dikarenakan kelabilan dirinya saat itu.

* * *

"Ya, sebentar—" jawab seseorang dari dalam kediaman Midorima seusai Kazunari menekan bel rumah tersebut. "—eh, Takao-_kun_?" anak bungsu Midorima menyambutnya. "Shintarou-_niichan_ sedang tak ada di rumah. Ingin menunggu?"

"Ah, tak usah, aku hanya sebentar," tolak Kazunari, "boleh bicara sebentar?"

.

Setelahnya Kazunari mengerti alasan Shintarou menjadi sedikit temperamen tadi siang. Ia juga mendapat jawaban atas _tape _ di jemari kiri Shintarou yang nampak kusam belakangan ini, juga karena Shintarou menolaknya keras ketika ia menawarkan untuk mengganti _tape_ yang baru. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

Kazunari berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan dan mengambil waktu Si Bungsu Midorima.

"Titipkan ucapan selamat dariku untuk kakakmu, ya!"

Si Bungsu tersenyum sedih, simpatik, kemudian menjawab, "Ya…"

* * *

"_Eh?_ _Shintarou-niichan jadi aneh belakangan ini? Apa niichan tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Takao-kun? Hmmm…_

_Keluarga Midorima dan Akashi di Kyoto sudah membuat kesepakatan, tentang pertunangan. Niichan ditunangkan paksa dengan Akashi Seijuurou, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Akashi. Karena pertunangan itulah niichan harus pindah ke Kyoto minggu depan. Dan niichan tak bisa menolak. Ia akan melanjutkan sekolah kedokterannya di sana._

_Ah ya, niichan sayang sama kak Kazunari – itu yang tertulis di e-mail niichan yang barusan kuterima. Niichan juga minta agar kak Kazunari tak membencinya karenanya, juga karena perbuatannya tadi siang."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"_Hei, Shin-chan, kenapa kau tak suka melihat bunga sakura?"_

"_Karena itu menyebalkan, nodayo."_

"_Menyebalkan apanya?"_

"_Kelopaknya. Bentuknya mengingatkanku dengan hati. Mereka berguguran, dan aku tak suka._

_Bunga sakura mekar hanya seminggu dari limapuluh dua minggu dalam setahun._

_Bunga sakura mempersiapkan dirinya – limapuluh satu minggu lamanya. Dan menampilkan yang terbaik, kemudian gugur – seminggu lamanya._

_Bagai orang kasmaran._

_Mempersiapkan yang terbaik memakan waktu yang lama. Dan ketika tampil di hadapan pujaan hati, diberinya penampilan terbaik, kemudian ditolak. Entah ditolak langsung dari orang yang dicintainya, maupun keadaan yang memaksa untuk menolak. Dan pada akhirnya orang kasmaran itu gugur, kalah, mati."_

"_Itu salah, Shin-chan._

_Kelopak bunga itu berguguran setelah menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Jadi, meski gugur, mereka akan gugur dalam kebahagiaan dan rasa tenang._

_Dan tak semua orang kasmaran yang menyatakan cinta akan ditolak. Kalau tidak, bayangkan saja bagaimana kau dapat terlahir ke dunia ini? Maksudku, orangtua kita! Dulunya hanyalah manusia biasa, kemudian jatuh cinta, saling menerima dan memiliki apa adanya, dan muncullah Shin-chan!_

_Juga, seorang Takao takkan menyakiti hati 'orang kasmaran' itu, kok._

_Jika Shin-chan menyatakan perasaan padaku, tentu akan kuterima."_

"_Jangan bodoh, Takao."_

* * *

end

* * *

a/n :

halo semuanya, oshiruko di sini~

uhm sebelumnya kuucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader, reviewer, dan faver (?) fanfic-ku yang pertama, 47. Review kalian membangun sekali, memberiku semangat untuk kembali menulis fanfic :)

prompt nya dari lirik lagunya Gumi ft. DECO*27, Pedal Heart. waktu dengerin lagunya jadi kebayang takamido uhuhu

((ah ya untuk req dari ShizukiArista-san, harap sabar menunggu ya, saya bingung plotnya mau gimana :" ))

uhmmm sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review? :)

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

250414

oshiruko

((oh ya ini kuedit dikit dari yang pertama kupublish karena ada satu kesalahan fatal : setahun itu 52 minggu bukan 54 minggu, dan tadi aku nulisnya 54 minggu :""D ))


End file.
